The Human and The Little Wolf (Hiatus)
by NightOwl992
Summary: On a nice sane venture into the woods at night on a full moon just for some fresh air to clear his head, Stiles stumbles upon a friendly wolf who follows him home, Stiles decides to keep it; until it transforms into a young teenaged girl overnight. StilesXOC(More in the story)


**Story Title:** The Human and The Little Wolf

 **Full Summary:** On a nice sane venture into the woods at night on a full moon just for some fresh air to clear his head, Stiles stumbles upon a friendly wolf who follows him home, Stiles decides to keep it; until it transforms into a young teenaged girl overnight, he finds out that her name is Amara Hale and that she is related to the sour wolf, great, just great; will this be a beautiful friendship or will it end up with a missing limb? It makes you wonder… Stiles/OC

 **Rating:** MA+

 **Genres:** Horror, Action, Adventure, Romance, and Drama.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own this lovely show or it's character's, i just fangirl over them - they belong to Jeff Davis.

 **Author's Note:** I was getting bored of only writing my other story and needed another one or two to switch from, so this little adorable beauty came to mind, I also wanted to write in my favourite style which is third person because it flows much better. But, I hope you like this one.

* * *

 **Chapter one:** Beginnings

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

* * *

Stiles just couldn't sleep, the adderall hadn't wore off yet and he was still a bit energetic. He decided to leave the house and go for a drive to the preserve for some fresh air.

Well that was half an hour ago that this insane idea had came to mind, and he was already walking into the preserve, stepping over the keep out sign as he goes.

Shining his handy flashlight around on the ground so he could see where he was going as he made his way further into the woods.

Stiles knew it was a full moon but he didn't care. He just wanted to tire himself out so that he could go to sleep for school the next day.

Carefully venturing further into the woods and calmly looking around his surroundings. It was well lit up and to be honest, the woods looked amazing with the light of the full moon shining down on it – even if some blood thirsty werewolves may be out and about ready to maim and kill and what not, Stiles was ready for them because he had his trusty…

 _Shit_.

It was back in the car. His weapon. Stiles glanced back where his car was, wondering if he should just double back and get in his car and just go home.

 _No, that would mean I'd be wide awake still._ Stiles thought to himself.

Opting to forego his bat, he continued on ahead through the woods, looking around and taking in its beauty.

He didn't get very far when he was knocked to the ground by something hard, he landed on his back and swore under his breath.

Opening his amber eyes to see a rusty coloured wolf staring down at him from atop his chest – it's black eyes peering down at him as if he was something interesting.

"Well hello there…" Stiles greets nervously, unsure of this beast and what it may do to him.

It stares down at him.

Stiles could feel his forehead break out in a sweat from fear.

It lowers its head so that it's nose gently bumps Stiles's nose, it's black eyes staring into his, almost as if it was staring into his soul.

Then the unthinkable happens, the wolf begins licking his face as if in a friendly manner like a normal dog, to let him know it is a nice wolf.

"Ugh. Stop. Okay. Stop. Thank you little wolfy."Stiles says in between each lick.

It does, even climbing off Stiles and sitting beside him as if allowing him to get up; which of course he does, and wipes his slobbery wet face on his sleeve, glaring at the wolf beside him who just watches him quietly – almost like a _human_.

"As much as I appreciate you not eating me, thank you by the way, I don't appreciate having my face all slobbered on though… kinda gross…" Stiles looks at his sleeve which is just teeming with saliva, a bit even dropped off onto the floor. "Like _really_ gross."

The wolf looked offended that he didn't like its friendly greeting and growled low at him to let him know.

"Okay _okay_ it's not… don't eat me."Stiles muttered fearfully.

The wolf wagged its tail happily at Stiles, accepting his second answer.

"Well, aren't you a happy wolf." Stiles comments, eyeing up the wolf. "Very handsome too and fluffy."

The wolf barked happily at the compliment and got up on all fours and went over and licked Stiles again.

Stiles gently shoved the wolf's head away from his face. "Okay, I get it, you appreciate the compliment… stop licking me." He huffs, bringing himself to a standing position and out of the wolf's reach.

The wolf starts sniffing around his feet and circles him, nudging him in the behind. "Oh hey there! Easy on the goods wolfy!" He cries out in alarm.

It does it again.

"Will you stop that!" Stiles chastises the wolf.

The wolf barks at him.

"Why are you barking at me now?" He whines.

The wolf looks back in the direction Stiles was going to walk.

A strange look crossed Stiles face. "Is there something out there?" He asks out loud to the wolf.

The wolf looks back at him, blinks and dips it head and raises it, as if telling him yes there is.

Stiles didn't need to be told twice by the animal, he hesitantly patted the wolf, a silent thanks and went the opposite direction, towards his jeep and his bat.

The wolf stood where he left it, as if watching him safely get to his car; Stiles would turn back every once in a while to see if it was still there and it was.

But once he reached his car, he casually glances back and it was gone, disappeared.

He unlocked his car and got in, silently musing to himself about how the wolf was almost human-like, communicating with him yet playing like a dog and that it sensed danger of an unknown sort and made sure he got out of here safely.

Stiles reversed on out of there and began driving home.

* * *

Stiles pulled into his driveway, turning off the headlights and killing the engine and then got out of his car, closing the door behind him.

He lazily made his way up to the porch steps and stopped mouth agape. "You little stalker." He breathed.

The wolf from before was waiting for him on his porch, body stretched out and head on its two front paws, it raised its head at the sound of his voice.

Stiles went up the stairs and patted its head. "Thank you for before." He softly said, staring at its eyes. "Looks like you wanted to make sure I actually got home safely didn't you?"

The rusty wolf, got up and went over to the front door and stared at it, then back at Stiles as if saying: " _You going to let me in or what?_ "

Stiles got up and stared down at it. "No, you stay outside as dogs are supposed to." He chided, which he earned a low growl in response, as if the wolf thought it was rude to not let in the animal that saved this humans ass tonight. "Or… I could let you in and you don't eat me, yeah, that works."

As soon as the door was opened the wolf bolted inside and up the stairs.

Stiles sighed as he closed the door behind himself, lazily making his way up the stairs and down to his room.

When he got there he found the wolf on his side of the bed.

He stepped into his room and went round the other side and grabbed the blankets. "Off wolfy." He commanded, giving the blankets a shake.

It just stared at him as if his threat was nothing.

Stiles insulted that this mere wolf was not listening to him and just shrugging him off like a fly. "I said off," He shakes more before letting it drop. "Down puppy." He said with as much authority as he could muster, even pointing to the ground.

The wolf just props its head onto its front paws and closes its eyes, as if tired of his insults.

" _Nooo_ … ugh… gonna smell like dog now." He mutters frustratedly.

The wolf gets up and then resettles once more and places it's head on _his_ pillow.

Stiles's mouth was wide open at its audacity. "That's my pillow… eww…" He says and shuddered because it was going to smell like a dog tomorrow.

He realized the wolf had fallen asleep on him, not caring that it was smelling up his pillow or anything.

Stiles glared at the wolf.

He then just begins taking off his shoes, and then shrugging off his red jacket and putting over his computer chair; not bothering to change because he was already in his pjamas.

Stiles carefully slipped into his bed, mindful of the wolf yet not wanting to wake it either and turned on his side and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Stiles was awoken by the sun on his face and an odd pressure on his side as if someone was on him.

He cracked an amber eye open and was shocked to find someone there, a girl snuggled up against him, a naked one.

Stiles inhaled sharply and screwed his eyes shut. ' _Shit. Shit Shit. Holy Shit. The wolf was a chick all this time._ ' He thought rapidly.

He lay there for a bit unsure what to do, occasionally checking to see if she's awake. He noted that she had bright very long red hair and olive skin and he could tell she wore piercings from the empty hole in her right side of the nose, and one in the middle bottom lip; not to mention she was quite cute, she looked around his age too.

 _Oh fu_ \- Stiles eyes grew wide because he could feel his penis hardening the more he stared at her face.

He removed himself from her hug and quickly and stealthily placed the blanket over her while throwing it off himself and got out of the bed.

That sudden shift woke her.

Stiles eyes were wide.

She sat up, the blanket falling but Stiles had turned before he saw anything more.

"Morning." She sleepily greets softly.

"Morning." Stiles awkwardly greets with his back towards her, noting that his boner was still there, misbehaving because of this girl. "I didn't know you were a girl when I let you in."

"I thought my human-like interactions would have tipped you off."She responds in amusement, her voice very girly and feminine Stiles noted.

"I did notice and yet it didn't tip me off." He comments rather embarrassed he didn't figure out she was human under the wolf guise.

She giggles, that sound makes his eyes roll heavenward, a silent plea to whatever god out there to help in this _very_ awkward situation.

"Does my presence make you uncomfortable?"

"Knowing you're a girl and very naked, _yes_ , yes it does and I feel very stupid right now." He answers honestly and immediately regrets it, really wishing he hadn't.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have followed you home but I was worried about something in the woods and thought it would follow you home." She explains.

Stiles heard a slight shuffle of his blanket and fought the urge to look back, like, really hard not to out of respect for her, yet his penis wasn't respecting her being all bonery and what not.

She cleared her throat. "I'm covered in your blanket, you can turn around." She gently orders.

Stiles took awhile but did and reached for his jacket to hold in front of him to hide the evidence quite obviously.

She stares at him curiously, and his amber eyes were avoiding her pale grey eyes.

He clears his throat. "I'm Stiles, Stiles Stilinski." He introduces.

She smiles at him, it was a gentle smile. "I'm Amara Hale; it's nice to meet you Stiles." The girl named Amara greets cheerfully.

Stiles eyes grew wide once more this morning. "You're a Hale?" He stammered out. "As in related to Derek Hale?"

"Yeah, he's my older brother. Do you know him?" She replied innocently.

Stiles blinks for a moment. "Do I know him?" He choked out. "You could say that, and you could say he's a jerk."

Amara frowns slightly. "Why do you say that?" She says.

Stiles sat on the edge of the bed, ready to tell her all the reasons why her older brother is a jerk.

A five minutes later and Stiles watches as Amara absorbed what he had said. "Wow, that's nothing like the brother I once knew. He does sound like a jerk now." She says in disbelief.

Stiles almost reached out to pat her knee but thought against it, but his facial expression had shown sympathy. "Sorry to be the one to tell you." He says quietly.

"I've been out of town since the fire so I wouldn't know." Amara says with a sad expression. "Hard to hear that your older brother has turned into a major jerk as you say, but then I can understand why he is now like that… but still doesn't excuse his behavior."

The was a silence between them.

"So… does that mean you're a werewolf then?" He blurts out.

Amara looks at him in surprise. "You know about us?" She replies.

"My best friend was bitten by one… so yeah I kinda do." He says sarcastically and bites his lip realizing it. It was an accidental impulse; he is so used to being sarcastic but now was not the time when she wasn't even being an ass or rude to him. "Sorry, that was rude."

"Don't be." She assured kindly.

He smiles wryly, still feeling bad.

"So you're not scared of having a werewolf here then?" Amara questions him, a small smirk tugging at the sides of her lips.

Stiles eyes her before he realizes she's teasing. "No, not in the slightest." He says jokingly waving it off.

Amara's eyes change from grey to blue and her fangs show, grinning at him. "Now?" She tests.

"Maybe just a little because of your sharp pointy canines." He points out, shifting down the bed away from her.

Eyes and fangs disappear and she reaches out and gently grabs his wrist and pulls him towards her. "Relax, I won't hurt you. I was just playing." She says apologetically. "I promise."

Stiles hesitated briefly but sat back near her.

"Oh!" He exclaims and hops off the bed and dashes over to his closet and begins madly digging through it.

Amara watches him with fascination as he flings clothes and shoes and whatever material out of his closet in what appears to be a mad hunt down of something.

He reappears second later with a bundle of material in his hand and offers it to her. "Uh.. it's not much but you can change into these." Stiles shyly handed them over. "Do you need to take a shower?"

Amara stares at the clothes for a moment then up at Stiles and smiles. "If that is okay?" She says.

Stiles holds up a hand and disappears once more and comes back with a blue towel and sets it down in front of her.

"Thank you."

"I'll be downstairs if you need me." Stiles shoves his hands in his pj bottoms that had pictures of the hulk on them. "Uh the black shampoo and conditioner are mine and the green and red ones are my dad's, you're welcomed to use mine."He clarifies before giving her an awkward curt nod and leaving his room, not without grabbing his phone from his jacket pocket.

He got down the stairs and immediately starts dialing Scott, looking over his shoulder as he did so.

He heard her leave his room and enter the bathroom, the door closing softly behind her; making his way into the kitchen.

Scott picks up and answers groggily and incoherently.

"Dude, I have this girl here and she's Derek's sister." He babbled rapidly into the cell.

 _"Wait what? Can you say that slower man?"_

Stiles steadies his breathing and tries again. "I said I have this girl here and she's Derek's _younger_ sister." He explains.

There was a silence.

"Dude?"

 _"Is she like Derek?_ "

Stiles didn't know whether to smack his own forehead or be sarcastic, so he opted for the less painful one. "If you're asking if she's a werewolf, she is." He replies with sarcasm dripping from his words.

 _"No, I mean is she a jerk like him?"_

Stiles stifled his laugh. "No, she's the complete opposite and very friendly and cheerful." He responded honestly.

 _"I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or not man."_

"I wasn't this time."

 _"So how did she end up at yours?"_

Stiles looks up at the ceiling listening out for her, the shower was running still. "I found her in the woods, or well, she found me. She was a wolf at the time and she-" Stiles began his explanation of how Amara came to his, it took a few minutes to explain to his not so bright best friend.

 _"She was naked? In your bed? No way, are you serious man?"_ Scott exclaims in disbelief.

"I'm freaking serious man; she's upstairs taking a shower and going to be wearing my old clothes!" Stiles hissed into the phone.

 _"So what do we do? Do we tell Derek?"_ Scott's voice sounded uncertain.

And so was Stiles at the moment. "I don't know man, maybe let her decide? She did say she hasn't been in Beacon hills since the fire." He muses more to himself than Scott but he knew his wolfy best friend heard what with them keen hearing ears of his.

The running water had stopped upstairs, and Stiles knew he didn't have long til the young wolf girl would be down from her shower.

"Dude I will call you back afterwards with an answer." Stiles hurriedly says and hung up the phone, he then rests the phone against his lips in deep thought as he wasn't sure what to do with this situation, this very weird situation indeed.

He heard her footsteps coming down the hall, and her feet padding down the stairs but he was deep in thought of how to best handle this situation.

"Stiles?" Amara hesitantly calls out.

He snaps out of his thoughts and walked over to the entrance of the kitchen. "Here." Stiles answered.

She smiles. "Thanks for the clothes." Amara says sheepishly as she fiddles with the baseball tee batman shirt.

Stiles raises his eyebrow and exhales slowly. _'She even looks good in clothes too…damnit Stiles control your hormones man, she's Derek's sister. He could kill you.'_ He mentally shouted at himself.

He clears his throat, rubbing the back of his neck a sign he is nervous. "Yeah. No problem. Anytime… I mean your welcome." He fumbles. _'Smooth, idiot, real smooth.'_ He mentally chastises himself.

A few awkward silent minutes pass by, each of them not saying anything, one too awkward and nervous the other unsure of what to say and or do something.

Stiles folded his arms and drums them onto his upper arms, mindful of not looking into her eyes in fear that it will be revealed how uncomfortable he is.

Amara crosses her ankles in an 'x', and shoves her hands into the back pocket of the ripped jeans Stiles gave her, a pair way too small for him and perfect for her; her eyes were downcast as she focuses on a little bug on the floor, wondering if she should move it outside or not.

The silence between them grew too deafening that Stiles decided to break it because he was so sure an hour or more had passed, it felt like it to him.

"So where were you for six years?" He pipes up.

Her eyes flicked up in his direction. "Canada." She replies softly.

"Nice country?"

"Very."

Stiles nods slowly, awkwardly. "What brings you back?" He asked a little curious to see if she's a threat like her jerk brother and psycho uncle.

"I missed my home." She replies simply, with a hint of sadness.

"Not here to kill anyone?"

"What?"

"Nothing." Stiles looked away immediately, wondering where this sassy attitude of his was coming from suddenly when it was clear she wasn't a threat, maybe because her family has that affect on him.

Amara eyes him strangely. "Are you okay, Stiles?" She enquires in a quiet voice, those grey eyes on his, studying him and probably listening to his heart.

"I'm not quite sure really to be honest." He says in an odd tone, really not sure himself why he is being such a sassy sarcastic bitch today, especially towards someone who didn't deserve it.

She looks around the dining room.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Stiles wonders out loud.

"No, but I can stay at my old home." Amara says nonchalantly as if it's nothing.

Stiles frowns at what she says, not liking her answer at all. "But it's burnt and falling to pieces, it's hardly safe for you to live in. We'll find you somewhere to stay." He points out to her.

"I've lived in worse."

"Yeah, well it's not happening again so end of discussion, thanks." Stiles says dismissively, ending the argument and not letting her stubbornness to fester.

Amara stares at him for a moment, regarding him.

Stiles catches the strange look on her face. "What?" He says in confusion.

Amara beams at him. "Thank you." She says happily and goes over and hugs him, wrapping her slender arms around his waist.

His eyes grew wide from this hug; it was so strange of her, to hug him a mere stranger. "Uh… your welcome." He manages to choke out as he awkwardly pats her shoulder.

' _She's definitely different from her brother and uncle, very different and strange and very nice.'_ He thought as stares down at her bright red head.

* * *

After talking to his father who flat out said no to Amara staying because he didn't think it was a good idea to have a young girl in the house alone with Stiles, which Stiles was offended at, but it was still a no, no matter what Stiles said.

So now Stiles and Amara had pulled up at Scott's house hoping that Melissa McCall would be more understanding.

They stare at the front door.

"There's another werewolf in there." Amara absently says as she opens a small brown bag that she had collected from his room before leaving and had started putting her piercings in, staring ahead.

"That's Scott, my best friend you're sensing or smelling." He adds, watching for any signs of life from the home.

"Sensing."

He looks over at her. "What?" He replies in confusion.

She smiles at him. "It's sensing, that's how we know when other wolves are about." Amara politely corrects.

He peruses his lips and nods. "Right, cause that makes more sense." He says embarrassed.

Amara just smiles at him, with her black metal ring with a small ball in through the centre of her bottom lip, and a small nose ring on her right nostril, and small black fake imitation plugs in her ear all put back where they belonged.

Stiles looks away from her just in time to see Scott's mum pull up from a shift presumably, it was eight am and she had probably finished her night shift to come home and shower, eat and then sleep just to start the cycle over again.

He unbuckles his seatbelt and exits the car and rushes over to Melissa.

Amara hesitantly gets out of the car, watching with anticipation as she listens in quietly.

Melissa and Stiles look over at her before resuming the conversation.

Amara nervously kicked a pebble with the black rubber converse stiles gave her, they were too small for him and a good fit for her.

Melissa moves away from Stiles who hung back as the woman approached the young wolf girl. "Hey there sweetie, I'm Melissa, I'm Scott's mum who is well…" She smiled wryly. "Stiles's friend."

Amara laughed a small laugh. "I'm Amara."

"How old are you?" Melissa asks gently, her eyes flashing in curiousity.

"I'm 16, I'll be 17 in a couple of months." She replies honestly.

Melissa nods slowly, her kind brown eyes studying her. "Stiles didn't tell me much other than you're an orphan who needs a home, I don't care about what's happened in your past that's your business but if you need to tell someone I am also happy to lend an ear, however what I do care about is what happens to your present and future." She says seriously.

Amara stares at her with a sudden child-like innocence, feeling small and unsure.

Melissa had come from talking to Stiles, it was a no, but when she came over to tell her the bad news – seeing this young girl in front of her – an innocent young thing with mature eyes whose seen pain she quickly changed that decision and immediately wanted to take her in under her wing.

"We have two spare rooms, one upstairs and the other outside in a shed-like shack type thing. You can choose either." Melissa gave in with a soft smile at the young girl.

Amara's grey eyes shone with happiness. "Thank you so much." She exclaims, hugging Melissa.

Who was taken aback from this reaction, but relaxed when she felt a warm wetness on her cheek – a sign that the young girl was crying. "Oh honey, it's okay." She coos softly into the girls' ear, embracing the girl.

Amara pulls back, embarrassed for crying. "I'm sorry." She says softly as she hastily wipes her eyes.

Melissa smiles sadly at her; she grips the girl's shoulders and comes to her eye level. "Don't be kid, it's okay to cry." She reassures.

Amara smiles at her. "I'm not sad, just overwhelmed with yours and Stiles's kindness… I'm not used to it." She said honestly.

Melissa winks at her. "Think of us like angels." Wrapping an arm around the girl's shoulders, she steers them both back up to Stiles and gives him a big smile. "I've decided to keep her."

Stiles grins in relief.

It was at that time Scott appeared, standing on the porch, looking over at the scene.

Melissa looks over at her son. "Hey, we have a new addition!" She happily motions to Amara, who only just waves at Scott with a tiny smile.

Scott scanned his mum's face and Stiles to determine the situation, they seem to be okay and happy, and so he returned the wave to the young Hale kid and a small smile too.

* * *

They were all in the kitchen, the three teenagers sitting at the table, as Melissa was opening the fridge.

"Are you hungry, Amara?" Melissa said, lifting her head up from peering into the fridge.

Before Amara could answer, her stomach answered for her by releasing the song of its people. "Yes." She said very embarrassed and blushing a little as Stiles and Scott grinned at her.

Scott leaned over to her. "You're in for a treat; mum's quite a good cook."He whispers.

Amara and he share a smile.

"Alright then, what about you boys?" Melissa eyes up the two teenage boys flanking either side of Amara.

"Yeah!" Both Scott and Stiles chimed in.

Melissa smiles. "Blueberry pancakes it is." She decides with a curt nod before pulling out all the ingredients in the fridge that's needed. "How about you boys help Amara pick a room?"

"Sure mum." Scott agrees and motions for Stiles and Amara to follow him out of the room and through another room, until leading them up some stairs and down a hall. He stands out the front of a room, his hand reaching for the knob and with a quick fluid turn he opens up the room, pushing the door wider. "This is one."

Amara steps past Scott and enters the room; she goes around the room checking out the minimal furniture. The double bed, desk, the one big bookshelf filled with Melissa's romance novels and then the built in wardrobe. The walls were painted a light colour grey colour, and the floor had a charcoal black carpet. She gives him the signal to continue to show her the other.

Scott leads the way once more, leading them down the hall and then the stairs, they rounded the corner of the stairs, Amara and Stiles accidentally brushing up against the other's arm; Stiles flinches awkwardly and mouths a silent apology to her – she just smiles and brushes it off.

They reached the back door which Scott opens and reveals a nice backyard, and then way off in the back was a little granny flat, he leads them all over and goes to open the door, giving it a turn and then a push and stepping out of the way to let Amara go first.

She makes her way to the entrance, and enters, surveying the miniature home, it had a living area, a small kitchen, the floors were all wooden and there were two doors which she assumed were the bedroom and bathroom.

Amara goes to open the door closest to the living area, opens it and found a decent sized bedroom with a king single in the far corner, a desk up against the window, a beanbag in a corner and a built in wardrobe to her right, the room was painted a baby blue, the floors were wooden like the rest of the home

Amara then goes over to the other door and opens it and found a bathroom, equipped with a glass shower that you had to slide open to enter, sink, and toilet, with a little vanity mirror that you could open up and store your essentials. The walls were painted yellow, and the floor was a white tile.

She turns around and crosses the living area in a few strides til she reaches the two teenage boys, standing before them. "I don't know what to choose." Amara sighs, absently rubbing her arms, she wasn't cold just feeling overwhelmed by the two choices.

"Well inside there is carpet and here has wood, its warmer in the house during winter than out here." Scott adds in helpfully with a shrug.

Stiles nods in agreement. "Oh, and inside the house you're closer to food, but here you're not." Stiles points out the obvious, because… _food_.

Amara chews her lip.

"Also here you won't have to share a bathroom with me, you have this one to yourself, so mum has her own, and so do I and so do you… if that's what you decide." Scott says.

"That's a good point dude; you won't walk in on her."

"That's what I was thinking too."

The two boys have an animated conversation about the bathrooms, while Amara silently ponders about the choices given to her.

"I want this one."

The two boys stop and turn to her.

"This one's outside, it's out of the way, it has wooden floors like my old home, there's privacy, oh and it has a bathroom that I can use without sharing with Scott." She lists off her reasons one by one. "Oh and Melissa will be safe come full moon time when I shift, that's another reason why."

They stare at her.

"Are you sure?" Stiles asks her. "We can work around the full moon; we've done it before with Scott."

"You wouldn't be bothering us if you were in the house." Scott chimes in cheerfully. "I think my mum likes you… she'll talk you into the house if she heard your decision."

Amara was quiet, listening to the two boys.

"Yeah, Melissa's good at that." Stiles agreed with an enthusiastic nod.

"I don't know then." Amara quietly said and hung her head.

* * *

After breakfast Amara collected the plates from the boys and Melissa and brought them over to sink.

Melissa smiled. "Actually, Scott you can wash up and Stiles you help with drying. Amara come with me." She ordered, ignoring the shocked teenaged boys horrified faces. Melissa beckoned the young bright coloured red head to follow.

She led the way out of the kitchen and up the stairs, turning left and entering her room.

Amara awkwardly stood at the entrance of Melissa's room; she was admiring the room and its simple decoration, noting that it was tidy.

Melissa glanced over her shoulder from where she stood in front of her build in wardrobe. "Come in sweetie." She laughs.

Amara does as she was told and hesitantly walked into the women's room and stood quietly; fidgeting with the sleeve of the shirt Stile's gave her earlier.

The nurse dived deeper into the wardrobe and Amara swore she was never coming back until she returned with a handful of things, going over to the bed to drop them. "Okay pick from this pile, whatever you like, you keep and whatever you don't take, I give to charity. I'll dig up more." Melissa pointed out, returning to the wardrobe.

Amara turns around and looks at the pile of clothes as if they'd jump out at her and strangle her.

With a tentative hand she reaches out and picks up a leopard print shirt and tossed that to the side as a _no_ pile. She grabbed a pair of black jeans and looked at them and held them up to herself, they appeared to may fit her so she folded them up and placed them on the opposite side of the discard pile, creating the yes pile.

Amara tossed a pink dress and shirt to the no pile, an orange skirt went with it, along with a pair of brown pants and a yellow dress.

She folded a green tee to the yes pile, as well as a Black and white horizontally stripped tee to the yes pile. She added two pairs of pants to the yes pile, jeans and green khaki pants and a long black skirt. There were a few more items, she examined a brown belt and rolled it up and placed in her pile, a black beanie with a pom on top she added as well, Amara looked at a grey long sleeved shirt with white bands around the upper arms, she held it up and folded it and put it in her pile.

Melissa appeared to her side and placed a huge handful of clothes on hangers onto the bed. "Go for your life." She huffs tiredly and sits on the reject pile.

Amara shyly smiles and takes one hanged item of clothing; it was a black dress with short sleeves. She went to put in the reject pile when Melissa stopped her. "Try it on." She winks at the young wolf.

Amara looks stunned, staring at the dress quietly before doing what Melissa suggested; she made her way to the bathroom and closed it behind her and began undressing and slipping into the dress, she zipped it up behind herself with some effort. She looks into the mirror and saw that it fit perfectly and made her look beautiful; she sheepishly felt the material around her stomach.

"How does it look?" Melissa calls out.

Amara inhales and then slowly exhales, before turning away from the mirror to open the door slowly to reveal herself to Melissa, when she did it made the older woman sit up with a big grin. "Oh you look very pretty." She compliments.

"Thank you."Amara whispers and smiles shyly, tucking a stand of hair behind her ear, eyes downcast.

"Alright take it off and come and look at the other things." Melissa says.

Twenty minutes later and Amara had three black dresses, one with short sleeves, one extremely formal one and one with long sleeves. She had one green dress, a royal blue one and a purple one. She had two black pants, and skirt; one grey, blue, red skirt. A few shirts, a couple jackets and five pairs of shoes; two pairs of boots, two pairs of high heels, and one pair of flats, and lastly a charcoal coloured woolen scarf.

Melissa looks at the pile of clothes the girl picked out. "Good horde kid, if I hadn't have suggested the colourful things you'd never have picked them, wouldn't you?" She lightly teases.

"No, not really."

"Don't like colours?"

Amara shyly tucks a loose strand hair behind her ear. "I just don't want to draw attention to myself, I'm very shy and not really accustomed to people." She explains.

Melissa nods silently, regarding the girl beside her. "Hmm well this pile here is only a start up kit; we girls tend to accumulate more clothes than we need." She lightly joked, wrapping an arm around the girl. "But you've done well."

"Thank you for the kind generosity in handing down your clothes Melissa." Amara says politely as she picks up a pile of clothes and stacks it on another. "It is appreciated."

"Oh no worries really, they would have been given to people who need them." Melissa humbly waves off the kind appreciation; she to reaches for the hangered clothes and shoes. "Okay which room?"

"Outside." Melissa gives her the _over my dead body kid_ look. Amara looks at her innocently, blinking, wondering why this lady was looking at her strangely.

"Not happening Amara, you'll be inside with us where it's safer and warmer." Melissa dismisses.

"But, it's for y-"

"End of discussion." Melissa walks past a stunned Amara, walking the hangered clothes to the room across from her son.

Amara blinks in astonishment, wondering what just happened just now.

* * *

"Told you." Scott said cheerfully as he pulled up a chair beside Stiles at the dining table.

All three of them were in the kitchen waiting as Melissa was taking a shower.

Amara looks at both boys, blinking in confusion. "How did she do that, though?" Amara asked in puzzlement.

"It's Melissa's power, the power to win anything that involves teenagers." Stiles quips cheekily with a serious face even if he was joking.

Amara looks at them both believing it, which makes both boys crack up from the naïve expression she was displaying.

She cocks her head to the side, curious as to why they were laughing.

Stiles stifles his laughter first and meets her gaze; he immediately felt bad when he notices her expression. "We were messing with you." He truthfully admits and Scott stops and nods in agreement.

"Messing with?" Amara repeats with confusion, her innocent features demanding a proper explanation.

Stiles frowned, realizing something just now. "How long have you not been in contact with humans?" He questions.

"Since the fire."

"Yes."

She smiles shyly. "That wasn't a question that was the answer." She replies quietly, looking down at her hands suddenly very embarrassed.

Stiles sits back masking his shock, Scott glances at him and Stiles shares a look with him that says that they've got their work cut out for them.

"How are you able to talk so… smartly?" Scott asks, and Stiles gives him a 'really' look for the word choice.

"I may not have been around people for awhile but that doesn't mean I did not listen to them in hiding, I picked up a few things, it's just when it comes to jokes, and proper social cues and what not I become confused and flustered." She explains. "I learnt from observation in those years."

"How were you able to shift into a wolf so easily?" Scott asked curiously once more.

Amara looked at him before answering. "It was awhile after the fire that I learnt this, it became easy for me, I just thought about running away from here as fast and without trouble and that's what happened on one full moon." She replies plainly, watching his expression, it was impressed.

"Were you able to change back?" Stiles added as he sat forward in interest.

Amara smiled wryly. "It was hard, it took til the next full moon to change back to my human form, and with some difficulty too." She wrung her hands. "It took me three months to master it completely."

The boys stared at her quietly.

"And when I changed back every now and again, it was…" She fumbled for the words.

"Weird." Stiles supplied the word with a sad smile.

Amara nodded in agreement. "Yes, very weird that I just preferred to be in wolf form from then on… well, that is until I bumped into you last night."

"It must feel weird now being in human form now." Scott points out the obvious once more.

"A little – but, I should get use to it, instead of the animal side of myself." She jokes with a small grin, causing Stiles to chuckle a bit and Scott to smile.

Melissa walks in towel drying her hair. "What's so funny that I missed?"Melissa cheerily says, looking up as she towels the ends.

* * *

After spending the day at the shopping mall to get extra essentials for Amara, like underwear and bras for examples; and not to mention grocery shopping. The boys, Melissa and Amara as soon as they got home and got into the living room they all slumped down into the nearest chair.

"Oh, what a long day." Melissa groans, her eyes closed.

"Mum."

"Mmmm?"

"What about the groceries in the car?" Scott gently reminded her.

She opens her eyes to stare at him before realising he was right. "Crap." She muttered, and leaned back into the chair.

Amara sits up from beside Melissa. "It's okay; I'll go bring in everything for you." She gets up and makes her way over to the front door.

She opens it and in a flash Stiles was by her side. "I'll help you as well." He says calmly with a smile.

They exit and walk out of the door and down the stairs and over to the driveway. Stiles pointed to the car and it beeped, they go over and he opens the boot and begins grabbing handfuls of bags and so does she.

"So uh… I didn't get a chance to ask you properly, but, how are you taking all of this?" Stiles asked hesitantly, unsure if he should have asked but also was concerned for his new friend.

She looks over at him as she grabbed one more bag. "I'm definitely overwhelmed if you're wondering, just still adjusting to it all and being human again." She answered honestly.

"Well, I'll be here to help you." Stiles says and then his eyes revealed his minor mistake as he rustled the bags in his hands awkwardly. "I mean, Scott, Melissa and I will be here to help you out. That's why we're here, friendly helpers of little wolves…"

"Stiles."

"Yes?"

Amara smiled sweetly at him. "I got what you meant before the nervous babble." She said calmly.

"Oh good for a moment there I thought you thought that I was being weird by saying what I said." He laughed nervously.

Her smile grew as she shook her head. "Stiles, you're such a dork." She giggles and walks past him to take the groceries in.

Leaving Stiles behind wondering why the hell he said what he said, he had a look of complete and utter puzzlement.

"What's wrong with you man?" He groans, shaking his head at himself.

"'I'll be here to help you' Why? Why? _Why?_ Would you say that? Now she thinks you're a creepy dork. Great. It's like Lydia all over again… except she doesn't notice me, but then _she_ does." He argues to himself.

Stiles decided it was best to walk back to the house to drop off the groceries in the kitchen.

As soon as he entered the kitchen all eyes were on him. "Whatever it was, I didn't do it." He blurted out comical fashion, eyes darting sideways.

Melissa raises an eyebrow. "Now I'm suddenly suspicious of you." She says evenly before turning her attention to Amara. "Here, take these up to your room and put them away." Melissa hands her a black plastic bag and a secret look.

Stiles had a sneaky idea that it may involve the women's monthly cycle, while Scott, innocently looked on not knowing what had just occurred between the two women.

Amara passed Stiles and he entered the kitchen and put the remainder of the bags on the counter.

"Thanks kiddo." Melissa said appreciatively and winked at him.

He smiles. "No problem."

"You boys can go… you don't have to hang around here." She politely excused them.

Stiles and Scott looked from one another, a playful grin on their faces. "Call of duty?" They both chorused together and raced off.

Melissa shook her head and laughed. "Those two." She mumbled to herself as she began to unpack the food.

* * *

Stiles and Scott had ran up the stairs in lightening speed and made it to Scott's room before they even got in and set up the game, Amara called out for Stiles.

Both boys looked at each other, and went across to her room.

"What's up?" Stiles coolly greeted.

Amara held up the black bag. "I have no idea what this stuff is that Melissa gave me?" She said in confusion.

Stiles entered the room in a few strides and held out his hand. "May I?" He calmly says.

She willingly relinquished the bag into his hand and Stiles took a look in, as Scott quietly entered the room and sat on her bed, watching the scene before him.

It was just as Stiles suspected. "I see." He calmly and quietly said, he looks at Scott and then at Amara. "Come with me."

"Why?"

"Just come with me and Scott stay here." Stiles ordered as he left the room with Amara in tow.

He led her into the bathroom that was between her and Scott's room and closed the door behind them; he went over to the sink and turned it on full blast so it was loud enough to mask what he would tell her.

He exhales heavily, suddenly uncomfortable and awkward at t he same time to be put in such a parent like role. "So what Melissa gave you was for your period." He said quietly, no use beating around the bush.

Realisation dawned on the young wolf's face. "I don't know how to use…" she trails off and points to the bag in Stile's hand. "It never used to be an issue."

Stiles was quiet, just watching Amara as she stared at the bag in complete terror. Then Stiles got an idea. "I'll ask a friend who is a girl, to explain to you how to use one. " He suggests with a small smile, thinking of asking Alison.

"Is she a nice girl?" Amara asks in a small voice.

"She must be if she's Scott's girlfriend." Stiles lightly jokes, making the pretty red haired smile a little. "It's okay, there will be stuff you'll know, stuff you don't and stuff you may need to re-learn and we'll be there every step to help you."

"Thanks Stiles, I really appreciate this… you're a real nice boy." She says softly, and then took a step towards him and hugged him.

Stiles patted her awkwardly, and when she pulled back to smile at him, he just gave her a nervous smile. "No worries." He cleared his throat to hide his awkwardness.

Amara turned off the tap. "Shall we go?" She said cheerily, the innocent terror forgotten.

Stiles could only nod, because if he spoke, his words would betray him.

When they returned Scott looked over with a weird look. "Everything alright?" He asked, curiosity evident in his tone and eyes as he eyed his best friend and the young wolf girl.

Stiles grinned. "Yeah man, all good. Your mum just gave her some razors and she was confused about them." Stiles lied, but Amara still looked at him strangely, wanting answers. To Scott it looked like she was wondering why Stiles revealed her secret, but in reality she was puzzled on why she would need razors.

"Oh cool… so?"

"Time to play cod, bro." Stiles cheers, handing the bag back to Amara before racing off to Scott's room.

"Wait up!" Scott hollered and jumped up off Amara's bed and raced by her in supernatural speed, leaving her in bewilderment of why they're acting strangely.

* * *

Hours later after several hours or more of playing Call of duty and a break called dinner in between plays, Melissa knocked on the door to find all three teenagers hanging in Scott's room together. The scene before her was her son versing Stiles both were sitting on the beanbags, while Amara looked on lying on her stomach on Scott's bed.

"Hey guys, it's time to turn off the game, its bed time." She gently prodded from the doorway, her arms folded as she leaned on the doorframe in a relaxed manner.

Scott mashed his buttons. "Wait, wait, wait… I'm almost done kicking his ass-"

"Language." Melissa chastises.

"Bro! I'm the one winning here!" Stiles protested as he furiously mashed his buttons trying to get his soldier to safety from an onslaught of bullets.

Amara looks over at Melissa, with a smile. "I still don't get what's happening in the game or whose winning." She lightly jokes with a shrug.

Melissa crept in and sat beside the bright red headed gray eyed girl, leaning in to whisper. "I don't either."

They both laughed and watched on.

A few minutes there was a shout and a groan.

"I am king!" Stiles cried out happily as he stood up with his hands in the air in victory, while Scott had his head in his hands in shame.

Melissa and Amara shared an amused look before the nurse intervened. "Alright boys, fun time is over let's wrap it up." She patiently says before getting up off the bed, going over to kiss her son on the cheek and to give his shoulder a squeeze in sympathy, she ruffles Stiles's hair and then kisses Amara atop of her head. "Good night little trouble makers."

Melissa left the room and the boys began packing up, with Amara looking on quietly.

Once they were done they all migrated downstairs to bid Stiles good night, both Scott and Amara walked him out to his car, the night was cool with a slight breeze.

Scott hugged his friend goodbye. "See you tomorrow." He says evenly.

Stiles curtly nodded to his friend, and then when it came to saying goodnight to Amara he stopped in front of her and hesitated briefly before giving her a _very_ awkward hug and a pat on the back like he would a bro.

When they parted he took a few steps back, and gave her an awkward wave. "See you tomorrow," He turned away from the two werewolves and rounded his jeep and got in.

The two werewolves watched Stiles start up the car and drive off.

A few moments of staring at the corner where Stiles had disappeared around Scott turned to Amara. "We should head in." He says politely.

She silently nodded in agreement and followed Scott inside.

They both entered the house, and up the stairs to their rooms in silence.

They stood in the hallway outside their respectful rooms, looking at one another, unsure of what to say to each other.

It was Amara who broke the silence. "Thank you for letting me stay here." She piped up.

Scott broke into a smile. "No worries." He said casually.

Amara smiled. "Well, I'm tired so goodnight Scott, hope you sleep well." She said politely, giving him a polite bow of the head.

"Night Amara." Scott said cheerily, giving her a wave before turning to his room, both werewolves closed the door behind themselves.

Amara leaned against the door, let out an exhausted sigh from the day's events, her eyes darting around the room, taking in the scene before her. It was very different from sleeping out in the woods, much different indeed and nicer too.

She slowly made her way over to the bed; she grabbed the pillows from the bed and brought them to the floor, got the pillows in a comfy position before curling up in a ball on the carpeted floor and falling immediately asleep soon as her head hit the pillows.

* * *

 **AN:** _I hope this story wasn't too horrible guys, I like it._

 _Also here is the link to Amara's outfit at Polyvore: I spaced it out like that because links is why._

 _http_

 _:/www_

 _.polyvore_

 _so_tomboy_ ah/set? id= 171096107_


End file.
